Lighting enhancement of trees, planting beds, buildings, signage, driveways, sidewalks, landscaped paths, and similar venues may be desired for its aesthetically pleasing decorative effects and visual interest as well as for seasonal accent. Examples of landscape lighting include lighting devices for spot or flood lighting. path lighting, deck and patio lighting and/or well lighting. Generally, landscape and architectural lighting products utilize conventional lighting technology such as incandescent, gas discharge and solid state lighting devices, e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs). More recently, some landscape and architectural lighting products use solar lighting technology.